


Cut To The Feeling

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Gyro is a secret romantic, M/M, Trans fenton, cis gyro, i blame it on the quarantine, slutssssssss, so much porn, this fic got away from me alot, two bros' cuddling in a bed post coitus cuz they're not gay, uh, way to many space analogies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Fenton was sure of three things.One, Gyro liked him. Liked him, Liked him. You don’t speak with soft whispers between kisses to someone you didn’t like. And Fenton knew that he liked him to.Two, Fenton had never known that the taste of Gyro’s lips would be something he could want so badly. Gyro’s hand came up to pull Fenton closer to him. Could feel the heat radiating from the taller bird. His own personal sun.And third, that he loved him. Fenton was undeniably and irrevocably in love with the man before him.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Cut To The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has taken me 2 months to write please appreciate it

Fenton willed himself back to sleep. Willed himself to surrender his senses to the warmth of his bed. Willed himself to return to the glorious dream he was having. Of Gyro embracing him after a really nasty scrape with another weather-based villain. It had been late. The moon was high and full, as he made his way to the nearest safe place he could think of. Gyro’s place. He wasn’t sure how much longer the suit would hold together. The city below him bathed in the soft glow of the moonlight as Fenton swore as smoke trailed behind him. He remembered being thankful that the helmet was still intact and able to filter the smoke away from him.

Willed himself to remember the look of shock on Gyro’s face when he landed on his terrace, sparks flying from an exposed wire in his left shoulder pad. The rush of panic that spread throughout his face as he watched Fenton fall, knocking a few plants over in the process. Remembered how frantic Gyro’s voice was as he called out to him. He remembered that he called him Fenton, and that brought a smile to his face.

He could hear his heart pounding sporadically in his chest as Gyro’s hands helped remove his armor from his body. Of the fingers that lingered perhaps a second too long on bare flesh, goosebumps rising up Fenton’s arms. He vaguely heard of the integrated AI system in the suit warning him that his blood pressure was becoming more elevated. Of his low oxygen saturation and the warning that his pulse was above 140. He always felt light-headed around Gyro, this was fine, this was normal. Gyro always made him weak in the knees. Made him forget how to speak proper English and reduced him to stutters. This was fine, Gyro always made him light-headed.

He opened his beak to speak, to apologize, to just say something instead of letting Gyro strip the suit from his body with reckless abandon. Words were failing him, but that was fine. Gyro was speaking, but with the ringing in Fenton’s ears, he was lucky to catch the tail end of his sentence, “-can’t scare me like that, Fenton.” And there was his name again. Spoken so softly and tenderly, and oh, he felt like he could melt into Gyro’s arms. Fenton’s eyes fluttered close as he struggled to even his breathing, sharply inhaling through his nose and exhaling from his mouth. Remembering that was the quickest way to get oxygen through your body. 

Gyro spoke his name again and Fenton opened his eyes, what was he saying again? Gyro’s hands came to his face as he muttered to himself some more. His hands dropped down to his clothes, examining the areas where there were rips. He would have to mend them later this week.

They shared another look and the words Fenton had prepared to speak were lost somewhere in his throat. The letters bundling tightly together that it made his chest hurt. How Gyro pulled him closer, their breaths mingling before their beaks brushed, neither of them sure who moved first. 

How Fenton’s blood felt like it had turned to wine, hot and thick coursing through his veins setting every neuron of his ablaze. His head grew light as he kissed him back, and it was fine. This was fine.

He willed himself to remember the feel of his hair in his hand. The soft, damp locks. Fenton remembered thinking he must have showered earlier in the evening. How his fingers wound themselves in Gyro’s hair, uncovered by his usual hat. _It was curly_. He remembered thinking to himself as he sunk deeper into the covers. _Gyro’s hair was curly_. With the faintest hint of red at his roots, but that could have been just the way the light reflected on him from the nearby building. 

_Fenton’s smile grew wider as he shut his eyes tight. He could smell the scent of Gyro’s feathers as if they had really been pressed against him. The coffee he drinks religiously. The coffee creamer he was obsessed with but would never admit out loud: Peppermint. The smell of scorched metal as it clings to his clothes. The undertone of something very sweet that strikes a chord to Fenton’s very center._

He remembers as hands roamed carefully across the skin, of a soft kiss that trailed away from his beak as they were pulled closer together by some unknown gravitational force. Like the Earth and the Moon, dancing around each other, so close, but never venturing close enough to touch. Fenton thinks this might be why. He had never touched Gyro like this before, and he found that he never wanted to be without the sensation ever again. 

Fenton never thought you could be addicted to kisses. But he found he was craving each one with an urge never felt before by man. The feel of kisses on his neck as Gyro pulled him further into the apartment felt otherworldly and he never wanted them to stop. Gyro stopped, and Fenton mourned the loss of contact. He pulled him closer again, his face digging into Gyro’s chest. How hurried whispers of “ _Don’t scare me like that ever again_.” And “ _Is this okay_?” reached his ears and Fenton was sure of three things.

One, Gyro liked him. _Liked him, Liked him._ You don’t speak with soft whispers between kisses to someone you didn’t like. And Fenton knew that he liked him to. 

Two, Fenton had never known that the taste of Gyro’s lips would be something he could want so badly. Gyro’s hand came up to pull Fenton closer to him. Could feel the heat radiating from the taller bird. His own personal sun.

And third, that he loved him. Fenton was undeniably and irrevocably in love with the man before him. 

Fenton whispered back, “Yes.” Yes, this was ok. This was more than ok. This was heavenly and everything he didn’t know that he could ever want. 

“Fenton…” Gyro spoke, craning his neck down to look at the younger duck. Fenton found he didn’t want to let Gyro finish, instead opting to pull the bird back down for another hurried kiss. 

Fenton clinging to Gyro’s shirt with every ounce of strength he could manage in his current state. Poured every ounce of love he could into a single action. Into a single declaration. 

When they pulled apart, Gyro was the one to break the silence, “ _I love you._ ” Gyro confessed the words whispered into his feathers. The air in his lungs was heavy, and his heart jolted. Fenton fought the urge to pinch himself. _“I love you,”_ he repeated, and Fenton felt like he could fly without the use of the Gizmosuit. This was fine.

Fenton knew this. Of everything he’s ever known, he knew that Gyro loved him. Fenton loved him too. Loved him with every fiber of his very being. Knew they loved each other just as they knew of the stars in the sky and the moon wasn’t a planet. 

They were in love with each other. Why wouldn’t they be? Those late-night conversations in the lab. How sometimes Gyro’s fingers would brush his softly as he reached for something that Fenton was holding out to him. How sometimes, Fenton met his gaze and Gyro seemed to melt in response before turning away. 

_“I love you, too._ ” He remembered himself saying, remembered the way Gyro pulled him closer. Remembered how he was the first one to make a move. How his finger trailed down his button up, undoing them slowly, diligently watching for any sign of discomfort from the older man. 

Fenton let out a squeak as Gyro’s hand softly pinched his tail. A squeak, that had Gyro rushing his beak again. 

“Tell me what you need.” He heard Gyro whisper between kisses, they were too far gone to deny any kind of feelings for each other. “Tell me you’re ok.” He paused, their lips parting further for Gyro to look at him. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked. “What do you want me to do?”

Gyro may seem cold and uncaring to any stranger that might have the displeasure of encountering him, but deep down he was so soft. Soft and caring and so deeply in love with the man standing in front of him. And Fenton wasn’t sure how, but he felt himself fall more deeply in love with the man in front of him.

Fenton’s breath caught in his throat; a lump so hard to swallow that he could feel his eyes start to prick with tears. Gyro’s fingers made quick work to wipe them away. 

“We don’t have to do anything.” He spoke, looking him up and down before his hands went back to his shirt, beginning the process of buttoning them back up. “We can just watch a movie, or I could make dinner, I was planning on just heating up leftovers, but we can go out if you want.” Gyro was babbling, a nervous tick that Fenton picked up on after about a month of working together. It was charming, and Fenton couldn’t help but love him more. 

“N-no.” Fenton stuttered out, his hand coming out to stop him, pulling him closer once more by his shirt lapels. “I don’t want to stop.” His voice barely above a whisper. 

“Neither do I.” Gyro replied, his hand falling from his shirt to rest on Fenton’s hips. His free hand rising to softly caress his cheek, his thumb brushing softly against the scorched feathers there. 

Fenton’s hands softly trailed down his arms, pushing his shirt down the length of Gyro’s arms, watching as it fell gracefully and landed in a puddle at their feet. Fenton pulled Gyro closer as he kissed him once more, letting out a soft moan as Gyro’s tongue snaked into his mouth. 

Gyro slowly undid Fenton’s shirt, thankful for the buttons so he didn’t have to stop kissing the delicious expanse of exposed skin. Fenton’s shirt joined Gyro’s on the floor. 

Fenton pushed them forward, further into the living room until the back of Gyro’s knees made contact with the couch, sitting down softly as he pulled Fenton down with him. 

A moan escaped from Fenton’s throat and suddenly Gyro was very aware of the tightening in his pants. Of the growing erection that yearned to be set free. Gyro’s breath catching in his throat as Fenton rubbed against him, his eyes screwing shut as he tried to regulate his breathing. He could all but hear the smirk in his voice as Fenton spoke, “Is that a screwdriver in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?”

Gyro groaned, and not in a sexy way as he pulled away from Fenton to stare him down, “That was awful, Fenton, I hope you know that.” Fenton's smile widened and Gyro could feel himself falling more in love with him. Fenton pulled him down and kissed him softly as Fenton’s hands worked at taking off his pants. Fenton was the first to pull away.

He huffed as he slid down, his knees landing on the hardwood of Gyro’s apartment floors as he continued to work on unbuckling his belt. “This is ridiculous, Gyro.” He muttered as Gyro’s fingers joined him. “I hate this belt.” He continued as he finally unbuckled the atrocious accessory. His fingers scrambled towards the button, having much more ease at that. The zipper flew down as Gyro lifted his hips up to help push down the pants. 

Gyro’s erection finally free and the taller bird heaved a sigh of relief. Fenton stilled, his hands ghosting over the cock, and Gyro let out a very undignified moan. 

“It’s big.” Fenton breathed out and Gyro couldn't help but chuckle. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s average size, Fenton.” Gyro replied, his hand coming out to cup Fenton’s cheek. “We don’t have to do anything.” He whispered softly, Fenton’s head turning into his hand, kissing his wrist. 

“No, I want to. I want this. But only if you do, Gyro. I don’t want to seem like we’re moving too fast.” Fenton spoke, his gaze ripping from his cock to look at the other man. 

Gyro would never admit it out loud to the smaller duck, but this wouldn’t have come to a shock to Gyro if he woke up and this had all been a dream. A crazy, wonderful dream. “Of course, I want this, Fen.” Gyro spoke carefully, “I’ve wanted this for the longest time.” And Fenton smiled. 

“You’ve never called me Fen before.” He spoke simply, his gaze returning to the cock before him, his tongue poking out as he looked back up at him. 

“Well, you’re about to suck my dick, there’s a first time for everything, Fen.” And Fenton couldn't help but laugh, his head tilting back as Gyro narrowed his eyes at him. 

“So romantic, Gyro.” Fenton spoke between giggles as he pulled Gyro down to plant a small kiss to his beak. 

His pout was still there when Fenton pulled away, “You’re lucky you’re cute, Fen.” He spoke as Fenton smiled wider. 

“I love you, too.” He spoke before turning his attention back to Gyro’s dick. Could feel himself becoming wet as he squirmed. Wondering if Gyro knew how horny he had made him in just the last 20 minutes than he had ever been in his life. 

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, Gyro’s hands carding through his messy hair. No sense of urgency from either man as they savored this moment. And finally, Fenton opened his mouth and slowly took Gyro in. 

Gyro groaned, and he didn’t care how desperate he sounded. If he knew this was what it felt like when Fenton sucked him off, he would take the time tub back to that first day meeting Fenton and tell himself that. Hell, he may just bypass his past self and seek out Fenton himself. 

Fenton pulled back, his lips lingering on the head for a second longer before letting it slide out, “Does that feel good?” He asked, his voice soft and hoarse. 

Gyro regained his breath enough to reply, “Felt amazing, Fen.” And the smile that spread across Fenton’s beak was enough to make him lose it all over again. He realized at that moment he never wanted to be without that smile. 

Fenton’s hand gripped around him softly, looking at him for any signs that he should stop before slowly stroking him. Gyro’s eyes fluttering close, tiny gasps escaping as he struggled to remember how to breathe. His lips closing around his cock once more and Gyro had never known one could feel this much love. 

Fenton gave an experimental hum as he swallowed further down, the cock pulsing in his mouth as beads of pre-cum dribbled onto his tongue. The taste was salty sweet, and Fenton was quick to lap at the head. Gyro’s fingers gripping his hair tight and Fenton could feel himself becoming wetter. 

He pulled back, “ _Merida_.” He groaned, his hand dropping from the couch to dive between his thighs, his fingers quick to slide between his wet folds. 

Gyro gasped as Fenton’s tongue licked up the length of his shaft. “Fen- “he groaned out. Could feel his orgasm fast approaching. This was not where he wanted their first time to happen. 

Hell, he didn’t think there would ever be a first time with Fenton. He thought he would never be able to get this far with his crush. He had been perfectly content with his hand and his imagination on how Fenton would take his cock. 

He wanted to do this right. To take him to his bed and take his time. To savor every breath he took, every word he spoke. Wanted to find the right strings to pull to unravel him completely. 

Wanted to bury his cock deep into Fenton’s tight heat, to hold him as he came. To fall asleep with Fenton in his arms. He wanted to wake up early and watch him while he slept. To make him breakfast in the morning. To wake up next to him every morning for the rest of his life. That was, if Fenton would have him. 

He wanted to take him on nice dates, to go on little vacations. Just the two of them together for as long as Fenton would let him. 

He wanted there to be more times. More sex. He wanted to sneak him into that old office and take him there. To watch in awe as Fenton sucked him off. Wanted to have as many moments with Fenton. As long as Fenton wanted that too.

But Gyro wouldn’t let himself think that far ahead, knew that outcomes could never be predicted at a 100% accuracy rate no matter how much the scientist willed the results into existence. Gyro was completely prepared for this to be the first and only time he got to spend with his intern. Before Fenton realized the next day, this was all a mistake and left his life for good.

“Fenton.” He spoke again and he slowly let Gyro’s cock slide out of his mouth. A sloppy grin already spreading across his beak. 

“Yeah?” He asked, as Gyro stood up, pulling the shorter duck with him. 

“Let me do this right.” He whispered as he tugged him away from the couch towards his bedroom. 

“I never pegged you for a romantic.” Fenton replied as Gyro closed the bedroom door behind them, softly pinning Fenton to the wall to kiss his neck. 

“There's a lot you don’t know about me.” He whispered, softly biting down on his neck, relishing in the gasp that Fenton let out. His neck craned further to allow Gyro more access. 

“I do love a man of mystery.” Fenton shuddered out as Gyro preened his feathers. An act so intimate Fenton was glad that Gyro’s hands were wrapped around him to stop him from falling. 

Gyro chuckled as he pulled Fenton closer, slowly pulling them away from the door towards the bed. Gyro was glad he kept his tinkering to his little home office when he was at the apartment. A hard-learned lesson after a minor mishap involving burning his foot when he stepped on a circuit board in the middle of the night. 

“Is this ok?” Gyro found himself asking once more as he slowly pressed Fenton down on the bed. His eyes half lidded as he arched into Gyro’s touch. 

“Yes.” Fenton whispered out as Gyro slowly pushed him towards the headboard, his beak returning to ruffle the feathers of his neck. “Don’t stop. Please.” He gasped out as Gyro travelled lower, his fingers trailing ahead of him. Their eyes locked once more before Gyro’s fingers traveled between his legs and into the soft plumage of feathers as he searched for his prize. 

The feathers there were wet and Gyro grinned when he found what he was searching for. Fenton’s hips thrusted out erratically when a finger slowly slid between his folds. 

A choked whine escaping from Fenton’s beak as he flung his head back into the pillow. “You like that?” Gyro asked, his finger sliding across his opening, relishing in the wetness that graced his fingers. 

Fenton nodded his head furiously, his eyes screwing shut once more as he gasped as Gyro finally slid a finger inside of him. “Fuck.” He managed to breathe out as Gyro slowly massaged him. 

“You’re so wet, Fen.” Gyro stated, his head bowing to preen his feathers. 

“Not the first time I imagined you doing this to me.” Fenton spoke truthfully, Gyro’s fingers pausing in their exploration as his head pulled away to look at the younger bird. A wicked grin spreading across his beak. 

“Oh, really now?” He asked and delighted in watching as a blush overtook his cheeks. “What do you imagine me doing?” He whispered, his grin never fading. 

“Too much.” Fenton spoke, spreading his legs wider and thrusting, desperate for more delicious friction. “So much.” He whispered out, his pussy clenching around Gyro’s fingers. 

“I never pictured you as the type.” Gyro spoke truthfully, his finger stilled inside of Fenton. His face hovering over him. The smaller bird groaned and quickly covered his face with his hands. 

Gyro took his free hand and slowly pulled them away, smiling softly as their eyes met, Fenton spoke. “It’s embarrassing I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. Just forget I said that out loud.” He pleaded, and Gyro couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I don’t think it’s embarrassing, Fen.” Gyro spoke softly, kissing his beak with every ounce of his being, his finger sliding out of him. Fenton greedily returned the kiss, his hands reaching around Gyro’s neck to pull him closer. When they parted, Gyro continued, “I actually think it’s kind of hot.” And he watched with glee as Fenton’s face darkened. 

“Can you just go back to stretching me out? I kind of want your dick inside.” Fenton said bluntly as Gyro let out a choking sound. Fenton paled, “Did I say that out loud?” He asked as Gyro nodded his head. 

Fenton groaned. “It’s ok, Fenton. I want to put my dick in you too.” Gyro spoke and he wondered how as smart as the two of them were combined, how dumb they spoke when in each other’s presence. 

They locked eyes for a solid few seconds before they dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

When they were calm Fenton spoke, “I’ve never heard you laugh before. It’s nice.” It was Gyro’s turn to blush as he buried his face in the crook of Fenton’s neck. One of Fenton’s hands coming up to run through his hair once more. Gyro murmured something incoherent, the words trapped in soft feathers. 

“What was that, Gyro? I didn’t hear you.” Fenton said in a teasing manner as the taller chicken pulled away. 

“Laughing comes easy with you.” He breathed. And it did. He felt like a completely different person when he was with Fenton. 

“That’s really gay.” Fenton chuckled as Gyro rolled his eyes, but laughed, nonetheless. 

“Well, I would hope so.” Gyro replied, his fingers burrowing into the plumage of feathers between Fenton’s legs once more. The path to his prize all but committed to memory. He slowly slid two fingers inside, Fenton gasping once more and Gyro thought that might be his favorite sound. 

“I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that.” Fenton confessed, his head bowing forward as he felt heat start to pool in his center. 

Gyro grinned as he slowly pumped his fingers, hooking them deep inside of the younger man and relishing in the noises that he made. His voice raising a pitch and cutting off as Gyro repeated the action. 

“Maybe I don’t want you to last.” Gyro said, his voice firm as he slipped a third finger inside of him. 

Fenton’s eyes grew wide before squeezing shut as he breathed heavily. “I... I…” he spoke, struggling to make coherent words. “I didn’t take you for a masochist.” He finally finished. 

“Maybe a little.” Gyro confessed, slowly spreading him open. 

“You’re going to be the death of me if you don’t fucking hurry up and stick your dick in me.” Fenton groaned out, his legs spreading further as he fucked himself on the fingers buried deep inside of him. 

“Shit.” Gyro groaned, his finger stilling inside of Fenton as he clutched tightly around him. 

He pulled his fingers free, sticking the long digits in his mouth, sucking the sweet juices into his mouth. Fenton going cross eyed as he watched. 

He leaned forward, his beak brushing against his face “Let me find a condom.” He whispered as he slid off him, leaning towards the nightstand. “I was actually working on an invention for a new type of condom.” He began rambling as he started rifling through the drawers. “It starts as a spray on, so it fits all lengths and girths, so you always have a perfect fit.” 

Fenton looked sideways, an eyebrow quirking up, “Have you tested it?” He asked, knowing that sometimes the other man's inventions never turned out to be quite as safe. 

“On myself, yeah. A little.” He spoke, closing the top drawer and going to the second. “Never with a partner though.” He stopped and scrunched his eyebrows together. 

“I love you, Gyro. But I don’t really want to be a test subject during our first time together.” Fenton spoke, rolling over to his side to grab Gyro’s hand and pull him back. 

“Are you suggesting there will be a second time?” Gyro asked. 

“Not if you don’t fuck me, there won’t be.” Fenton spoke, his voice the most serious tone that Gyro had ever heard. “I’m clean and on birth control.” He added in, his eyes drifting away 

“I’m clean too.” Gyro asked, keeping eye contact with Fenton to make sure they were on the same page. 

Fenton tugged him over and Gyro gracelessly fell back into bed, the younger bird’s beak finding their way into the feathers of Gyro’s neck. 

“You’d be able to cum inside me.” He spoke softly, “Only if you want to though.” 

Gyro nodded his head, his dick straining and leaking and just begging to be thrusted into the tight heat that his fingers had experienced just a few minutes prior. 

Fenton rolled on top of him, their beaks coming together for another soft kiss before Fenton pulled away. He scooted down, his hand slowly coming to wrap around Gyro’s dick. 

Fenton made eye contact with Gyro before lining up his dick to his entrance and slowly sunk down on the cock. 

The two men let out twin moans as Gyro’s hands dug into Fenton’s soft hips. It took every ounce of willpower to keep from thrusting into the delicious heat that was now encompassing him. 

“Fuck.” Fenton groaned, his hips twitching as Gyro filled him. Gyro’s cock buried deep inside of the younger duck. He leaned forward, kissing up Fenton’s neck as he adjusted to the size. Fenton’s neck arched, allowing more room for Gyro to kiss him, his hands roaming the body beneath him. Soft, feather light groans escaped from Fenton’s mouth as his whole body twitched. A sensational burning fire that spread through his body and ignited his very soul.

Fenton bucked his hips, his eyes rolling back as Gyro filled him. His cock nestled inside of him, a wondrous sensation better than any fingers or toys that Fenton could ever get inside of him. “Gyro.” Fenton groaned out, his body slumping forward to press against the older man’s. “Fuck.”

Gyro’s arms wrapped around Fenton’s waist, rolling them over in one fluid motion so the younger man was pinned against the sheets. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” Gyro whispered out, thrusting into Fenton’s tight heat. Fenton struggled to find the right words, but they caught in his throat. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire, begging to be put out. Gyro’s hand cupped his face as he thrusted inside of him again. And again. And again. 

“S-so good.” Fenton managed to speak, his legs coming out to wrap around Gyro’s hips. To pull him even closer, to fuck him harder and deeper. He had never needed something so badly before than the sweet, sweet orgasm that was just out of his reach. “More, please.” He begged, and Gyro found he quite liked the sight. 

Gyro leaned forward and kissed him, Fenton’s nails digging into his back as Gyros hands cupped his ass. Pulling him in with each erratic thrust of his hips. 

“Harder.” Fenton gasped out, Gyro more than happy to oblige as he thrusted deeper inside of him. “I’m so close, Gyro. Please, please, please.” The words were stuck. A mantra he repeated over and over like a broken record doomed to repeat the same line until someone lifted the needle. This was fine. Fenton felt fine. Felt like his body was so close as he was brought to the near brink of his orgasm. 

“I’m so close, Gyro.” He whispered, his eyes rolling back as Gyro’s fingers dug into his ass, thrusting as hard as he could into Fenton. 

“Come for me, Fenton.” Gyro whispered, his voice hot and heavy and seeping into every inch of Fenton’s existence. Consuming everything in its path until the only thought left was how desperately he needed to come in that moment. How desperately he needed to chase after the relief. 

  
And with one final thrust, Gyro’s cock sliding in at just the right angle Fenton swore he saw stars, he came with a loud cry. Gyro holding him close, Fenton’s pussy clenching around his cock that Gyro had no control over himself as he shot his load deep inside of the young duck. Could feel the wetness around him as Fenton continued to cum. And Gyro continued, continued to fuck him through his orgasm, desperate to fill every inch of him with his seed. 

He thrusted once more, his orgasm coming to an end as he stilled inside of Fenton, letting himself empty out into that delicious heat. 

Gyro looked down at the scene beneath him, Fenton’s eyes still screwed shut as he panted, his chest heaving. His brow slick with sweat and his hair disheveled. He looked beautiful and Gyro wanted to commit the scene to memory.

Fenton’s eyes slowly opened, his brown finding Gyros hazel instantly. A smile breaking through as he reached up, his hands softly caressing Gyro’s face. They stayed like that for a second, a second that felt like it lasted an eternity before Fenton slowly pulled him down, their beaks slotting against each other for another kiss. Another declaration of whatever they wanted. Of anything they could want. Of a promised future they would share with each other, at least that’s what they hoped.

When they pulled apart, their breath mingling as their foreheads brushed against each other. “Stay.” Gyro spoke. A request. One that he hoped Fenton would accept. _‘Stay forever’_ the words unspoken from his lips, because Gyro never wanted to be without Fenton in his life. 

“Of course.” Fenton replied, their lips brushing once more. Gyro took the moment of distraction to slowly slip out of Fenton’s pussy. He looked down, watching with a strange fascination as the cum leaked out from inside of him. His fingers quickly caught it before dripping onto his bedsheets. 

“Fen, grab me those tissues next to you?” He asked, watching as the fluid coated his fingers. Fenton smirked, reaching forward for his hand and bringing the digit into his mouth. His eyes closing softly as his tongue wrapped around Gyro’s finger, tasting both of them. 

Gyro went cross eyed and swore he might faint from the sight alone. His dick twitching but he willed it down. Maybe later. Just maybe. 

Fenton pulled away with a small, wet pop as he looked up at Gyro with a grin on his face. “That was amazing.” He whispered, pulling Gyro down next to him and cuddling into his side. “Absolutely mind blowing.” He continued. 

Gyro looked over, a smile on his beak and he fought the urge to kiss Fenton silly right then and there. They made eye contact again and Gyro spoke.

  
“I meant what I said.” he started, wondering how exactly to word the statement, but found that his brain wasn’t quite working. “I love you.” He whispered, “I don’t want this to just be a one-time thing. As long as you want that too, Fen. I love you and it scares me. I never thought I _could_ love someone as much as I found myself loving you.” He stopped, Fenton’s eyes shimmering, and Gyro wondered briefly if he overstepped some kind of invisible boundary.

  
Fenton caressed his cheek, his words soft against the quiet of the room, “I love you too, Gyro.” he replied, and Gyro leaned forward to kiss him once more. 

When they parted, Fenton spoke again, “I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me, especially after _that_ performance _._ ” he spoke, his sly smile back as Gyro pulled him closer.

“I’m pretty sure I owe you dinner.” Gyro spoke, “We kind of did this out of order, huh?” he mused, and Fenton chuckled.

“Sounds like a very _‘us’_ thing to do, doesn’t it? Do everything completely out of order.” Fenton replied and Gyro couldn’t help but agree with him. It was a very _‘them’_ thing to do. And he couldn’t wait to discover more about their future interactions.

~~~~~

Fenton willed himself back to sleep. Willed himself to surrender his senses to the warmth of his bed. Willed himself to return to the glorious dream he was having. Oh, how he wished it had been real. Wished with every fiber of his being that the night he shared with Gyro wasn’t just a figment of his imagination. 

It felt as real as the arm wrapped around his middle. The heavy weight over him and the warmth that radiated from his back.

  
Fenton’s eyes shot open, that was real. There was someone in the bed with him. He craned his neck back and was greeted by the sleeping form of one Gyro Gearloose. It had been real. All of it. The crashing on the terrace. The declarations of love whispered between them. The sensation of Gyro entering him and filling every inch of him had been a real tangible memory. 

Gyro’s eyes fluttered and he smiled when he met eye contact with Fenton, “Good morning.” He whispered, flipping Fenton over easily so they were chest to chest. 

“Good morning.” Fenton replied, his eyes tracing over every inch of Gyro’s face, lingering perhaps a second too long on his beak. Fortunately, Gyro could read minds and slowly leaned forward, their beaks brushing in the first kiss of the day. The first kiss that signaled the rest of their lives together. 

“You’re still here.” Gyro spoke, a blush spreading across his face as he looked to the side, “I thought you might leave in the middle of the night.” He confessed, and Fenton couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Never.” He spoke, and continued, “I thought it was all a dream. An amazing, wonderful dream.” He confessed and Gyro couldn’t help but laugh.

A sweet laughter that raised goosebumps along Fenton’s skin. A sound so perfect that Fenton never knew his life was incomplete before. 

They were quite as Fenton closed his eyes once more, his legs intertwining with Gyro’s as he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. Gyro’s hands wrapping around his body, pulling him impossibly closer until they felt like one, breathing unit. 

Yeah, Fenton could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, thanks for reading!
> 
> comments/kudos give me the will to live!
> 
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim!


End file.
